Evolution chamber
The evolution chamber is a type of zerg structure. Overview The evolution chamber is the result of the Overmind's view that complacency is the road to defeat, causing it to spur zerg evolution constantly. The evolution chamber provides a testing ground for the genetic code of lesser breeds, helping to increase the offensive and defensive capabilities of the zerg ground-based breeds. It is also required in order for a creep colony to mutate into a spore colony.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The base of the evolution chamber forms from the genetic template of an unknown creature. During development, the "chamber" grows around a full skeleton with a skull, spinal column and ribs, that falls apart when the pit is destroyed. The biological roots of this creature is still unknown to terran scientists. The evolution chamber contains a hardened skin that grants it near immunity to small arms fire, though can still be destroyed through mass C-14 rifle fire. In addition, it possesses genetic transmission appendages that allow it to transmit genetic information to other structures of the hive cluster.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. The evolution chamber, in the form of the evolution pit, is also found within leviathans.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2011-05-30. May 2011 HoTS Gameplay Info. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2011-05-31. Game Structure StarCraft |image= EvolutionChamber_SC1_Game1.png|SC1 EvolutionChamber SCR Game1.png|SCR EvolutionChamber Cartooned Game1.JPG|Cartooned |imgsize=100px |imgdesc= |role= |baseunit= |race=Zerg |faction= Zerg Swarm |hp=750 |shield= |energy= |supply= |costmin=75 |costgas= |time=40 |req=Hatchery |hotkey= |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=1 |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |produce= |research=*Melee Attacks *Missile Attacks *Carapace |ability= |allows=Spore colony |evolvesfrom=Drone |structure=x }} Researched Upgrades Development Unlike its alpha appearance, the evolution chamber's sprite in the StarCraft beta was mostly identical to its end version, though had a distinctly more withered appearance.2011-05-03, Blizzard Archive. "Blizzarchive.com", accessed on 2018-07-03Beta image 59. StarCraft Evolution. Accessed 2019-08-30. In earlier builds of the beta, the evolution chamber's sprite was used for the spore colonyBeta image 12. StarCraft Evolution. Accessed 2019-08-30. and then the fungal colonyBeta image 56. StarCraft Evolution. Accessed 2019-08-28. before ultimately becoming the evolution chamber. In the release version, it retains the placeholder name "cerebrate."Hidden Pics, Angelfire. Accessed on 2019-08-28 EvolutionChamber SC1 DevGame2.jpg|Evolution chamber in the StarCraft alpha EvolutionChamber SC1Dev Game1.png|Spore colony in the 1997 beta FungalColony_SC1Dev_Game2.gif|Fungal colony in the 1998 beta StarCraft II |race=Zerg |image=EvolutionChamber SC2 DevRend2.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |role= |base_unit= |faction= |hp=750 |shield= |energy= |type=*Structure *Biological |armortype=*Armored |supply= |costmin=75 |costgas= |time=25 40 (Co-op Missions) 16 (at Abathur full Structure Morph Mastery) |req=Hatchery |hotkey=V |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=1 |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |produce= |research=See below |ability= |cancel= |allows=Aberration (Campaign and Co-op Zagara with lair) |evolvesfrom=Drone |broodling=6 |structure=x }} The evolution chamber appears in StarCraft II. When attacked and destroyed it appears to have a basic skeleton structure that falls out; containing a head, spinal column, and ribs. Researched Upgrades Heart of the Swarm The evolution chamber, in the form of an evolution pit, appears as its own environment in Heart of the Swarm. Zerg evolution is driven here in regards to upgrades and unit choices.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2011-05-30. May 2011 HoTS Gameplay Info. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2011-05-31. Co-op Missions Kerrigan, Zagara and Abathur can unlock various upgrades at the evolution chamber. Zagara and Kerrigan upgrade themselves, Zagara also has aberration upgrades, and Abathur researches swarm queen upgrades. Zaraga's evolution chamber upgrades all her ground units with one upgrade. Stetmann uses a variant of the structure named the mecha evolution chamber. Kerrigan Upgrades Zagara Upgrades Abathur Upgrades Development The evolution chamber has undergone numerous changes during the development of StarCraft II. Variants *Mecha evolution chamber (terran replicant) References Category:StarCraft Zerg buildings Category:StarCraft II Zerg buildings Category:Swarm zerg breeds